


B is for Bondage

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A perk of dating the king of hell? The sex is sinful





	B is for Bondage

With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, you were naked with your clothes folded in a neat pile on the dresser. Your nipples hardened at the sudden chill and you resisted the urge to cover yourself up, knowing how it bothered Crowley. He eyed you hungrily while he licked his lips and smiled a predatory smirk. You felt a deep blush coat your face as Crowley managed to look at you as if you were the only girl in the world. To him, you were.

“When one looks as good as you do, my love, it should be illegal to cover it up with all those clothes,” he said in his smooth accent.

“But where’s the fun in a present if you don’t get to unwrap it?” You teased, grinning when he sucked in a harsh breath.

“Fair enough. I want you on your hands and knees on the bed. No speaking unless you’re answering a question. Colour?” He said briskly, looking at you expectantly.

“Green, sir,” you said clearly, knowing he hated mumbling. You made your way over to the bed and got yourself into a comfortable position.

With another snap, two chains appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to the bedposts. Soft leather cuffs dangled on the end of them. Your thighs clenched together at the sight, and you felt instantly more aroused.

“I’m going to fuck you hard,” he began, making his way over to the left side of the bed. He grabbed your hand to wrap the cuff around your wrist and placed a small kiss on the palm of your hand when he finished. “And you, princess, are going to enjoy it.”

You shuddered at the way his voice was full of unspoken promises, with a hint of danger.

He walked around the bed to your other side and cuffed that wrist as well. “Colour?”

“Green,” you repeated.

You heard his clothes rustle as he slowly took them off with his hands, knowing it teased you to look but to not be able to touch. You bit your lip to keep in a whine as you heard his trousers hit the floor and him stepping out of his clothes and shoes. It wasn’t fair, you could see his rock hard cock right beside you, but your bound hands kept you from leaning over and taking him into your mouth.

His placed a hand on the top of your spine and slowly traced his fingers down the dips until they came to rest on your ass. He raised his hand quickly before slapping it down, and you felt your slick trickle out as he spanked you three more times to redden up your cheeks. You sucked in a harsh breath and resisted the urge to moan at the feeling, knowing that it would only end in a harsh punishment.

You felt the bed dip behind you while he climbed in between your spread legs. His fingers rubbed your clit lightly before he slipped a finger into your sopping cunt. You shivered, the anticipation of what was to come getting to you. The stretch of his thick finger felt delicious and well worth the wait.

His finger probed forward, angling for your G-spot. You heard him let out a smug laugh when he found it, and he slipped in another finger alongside his first to massage it. He enjoyed seeing how you writhed eagerly on his fingers, wanting more but not being able to move back because of your restrained hands.

He leaned over you and nibbled your earlobe before whispering, “You can make noise now,” in your ear. His breath was hot against your sensitive neck, making you clench tighter around his fingers.

“Crowley!” You gasped as his fingers relentlessly rubbed your sweet spot. “P-please can I come?”

“Of course you can,” he chuckled, and you began grinding back as far as you could; eager for just that one tiny touch of your clit that would set you off. You stopped when you felt a hand on your hip, keeping you from moving anymore. “You never let me finish, doll. What I was trying to say was, of course, you _can,_ but _may_ you?”

You resisted the urge to cuss him out, knowing that it wouldn’t end well for you. He pulled his fingers from you and your pussy clenched sadly around nothing. Your body trembled as it slowly calmed down from being denied an orgasm.

He pushed your hair to one side and planted a kiss on the base of your neck. You arched your neck to the side to bare it to him, and he took the hint; biting and sucking his way up and down it, covering you in colourful marks.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he blew a cool breath over it, chuckling when you shivered at the cold feeling on your throat.

He kneeled back up and circled your clit once with the tip of his cock before he thrusted the whole thing into you in one go. Your jaw hung open in a silent moan and your arms went limp, your body only being held up by the chains and you clumsy knees. He felt so _big,_ and you were left feeling deliciously full.

“Fuck, princess, still so tight even after all of that,” he whistled appreciatively.

He experimentally thrusted his hips into you a few times before picking up a fast rhythm, his hands bruising your hips while his heavy balls slapped into your clit. Your entire body was shaking with the pleasure of it, extra sensitive after being denied.

You clenched tightly around his thick cock, feeling every vein and ridge as it throbbed deep inside of you.

Crowley was fucking you like it was his job, one hand slapping your ass while the other remained tightly gripping your waist.

“Sir, I’m so close,” you moaned out. You twisted your hands around the chains to be able to grip them, needing something to ground you while you were being destroyed.

“Not yet, my love,” he managed to pant out, somehow managing to bring up his pace as he rabbited his hips into yours.

Constant moans were falling from your mouth while your head dangled between your shoulders. Your tits were swinging wildly; he reached around you to tug and twist at them, making you clench even tighter around him to try and keep your impending orgasm at bay.

“Are you going to come with me?” He hissed out, dropping one hand to play with your clit while the other stayed pulling your abused nipple.

“Yes, Sir!” You whined out, body shuddering from the force of controlling yourself.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he grunted, his thrusts losing their smooth pace. “Come for me, now!”

You felt yourself let go, giving in to the primal feelings. Pleasure filled you from your head to your toes and you cried out at the intensity of it. You felt Crowley come inside you, warm and hot and only serving to make you come harder. His hips kept going for another minute, drawing out both of your orgasms as long as he could.

He hissed and pulled out when he got too sensitive and snapped his fingers for the third time that night. Suddenly you were wrapped in his arms in a different bed, in a different room, probably in a different country.

You felt the mixture of both of your releases trickle out of your well-used hole, making you squirm at the hot feeling. You knew he could have cleaned you up between your legs if he wanted to, but Crowley was a primal man in bed, and he loved how his seed helped show his claim.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
